twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
Etymology. Pam, perhaps it is a dumb question, but how do you tell there's a reason for Meyer's choice of a name? Except the inclusion of her siblings' names in the series, which is common knowledge. Personally, I have no objections to an etymology section, as long as it is explicitly stated that this does not imply Meyer's backup of it, should it be the case. Ngebendi 20:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Guess you're right... Ngebendi 23:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) More than a defense of the etymology section, it was a question. :) I remember the etymology section being there since I started editing, in April, and have never had reason to question it, so I guess it's just I got used to have the meaning of names brought up; let's say I liked it being there. But, as you say, this is not valid enough a reason to keep them there. A marginally more valid one is that a number of names are at least faintly biblical (though I wonder why Quileutes should intentionally use biblical names for their folks), and Meyer is referred to as a Mormon, so this may have influenced her choice, provided you can prove that it did. As you can see, my motivations are fairly weak, and, for once, I managed not to get worked up in the defense of my opinions... Ngebendi 05:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Always glad to help. :) Ngebendi 16:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Leaderboard. Pam, though I'm old enough to consider badges and their leaderboard lightly, I'm not so immune to vanity not to notice a small discrepancy in the badge ranking I don't explain. On occasion of the last two "promotions" (for want of a better word), I'm ranked a position (3rd and 2nd, respectively) on the leaderboard and the position just below on my personal page (4th and 3rd, respectively). Since I didn't notice this happening to anyone else, is it justified, there being two different formulas to compute the position, or just a bug of the system? Ngebendi 06:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) There are other two pairs of same-scoring people in the first 10, so I got curious and checked, and I think I found the answer. Whenever multiple awardees get the same number of points they're awarded the same (lower) rank on their personal page - JoKalliauer is first, there's no second, both LuckyTimothy and I are third. Perhaps because on the leaderboard holes are not allowed, either some finer discrimination is made (I don't know, the number of each kind of awards, perhaps, or something else) and the one who scores higher is bumped upwards, or one is just bumped upwards to fill the hole with no real merit. Ngebendi 07:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Sulpicia Pam, just to let you know, this has been redundant-ing Sulpicia for two or three times already today. Ngebendi 15:17, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Seems to have corrected himself - he's been over a few wives-and-mates situation, clearing them. False alarm. Ngebendi 17:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) 5th archive. Pam, did you notice that your latest archive is empty? Something went wrong with the archiving or it has been tampered with, I guess. Ngebendi 07:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Always glad to help! Ngebendi 16:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Quileute Forgot there is a river of that name, too. Apologies. Ngebendi 16:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Andreas Try being a woman in Italy (preferably young and attractive) and sporting the basic name Andrea - you'll get any number of saucy comments within twenty or less seconds from having admitted it. However, there are at least ten different diminutives for the name that can be used by women, so perhaps things aren't too bad. Ngebendi 17:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Someone has ereased the shape shifter page, just to let you know. Leah Twilight Saga category. Pam, every now and then I see this "Twilight Saga" category popping up, and in my opinion it is so general that it has neither meaning or usefulness other than as a stopgap for want of something better. Or does it actually have a meaning? Best, Ngebendi 17:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you can avoid "Twilight", "New Moon" and "Miscellaneous". It's not cast in stone, though, so feel free to disagree. Ngebendi 06:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) To hear is to obey, effendi. No miscellaneous. Ngebendi 18:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Pam, an earlier and less developed version of the outtake page already existed. I marked it for deletion. Ngebendi 21:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Your talk page. Pam, I went over your talk page; eight messages (this included) out of nine (this included) are mine. If I am not careful, tongues will wag... Ngebendi 07:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Truth to tell, I'm perfectly comfortable as it is. :) Ngebendi 20:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Categories. Again. Touché. Ngebendi 13:36, November 17, 2010 (UTC)